Sue's Sick Day
by HarrisM12345
Summary: After getting pummeled by an avalanche, Sue comes down with a terrible sickness. My description sucks, so... please just read it and judge for yourself. Will end up being 3 chapters long. Be prepared for Reed/Sue fluffy cuteness.
1. Chapter 1

"Bad news, gang." Dr. Richards started as he walked into the room where his three fellow scientists and friends sat around the TV after a long fight over the remote. The three of them had been sitting around the TV all day, seeing as it was a cold day in the middle of the winter. "We've got a bunch of hikers stuck out in the Adirondack."

"And they didn't send out a recovery team?" Sue asked.

"It's an avalanche dangerous area, they can't get a rescue chopper close enough without bringing half the mountain down." Reed explained. Johnny sighed.

"Stupid snow…" he mumbled under his breath as he got up with his other teammates to get into the fantasicar.

They were on the scene within the hour, landing the fantasicar out of the way of the avalanche zone.

"I'm gonna have to carry us all up there, aren't I?" sue asked her husband as they got out of their vehicle.

"And get us back." He teased with a smile. Sue smiled before creating a forcefield under the four of them and beginning their ascent up the mountain as a crowd of gatherers cheered. The cold air at the base of the mountain was nothing compared to freezing tempatures that only got colder as they continued to get higher up the mountain. Johnny had already set himself on fire and Reed was staring at a little gadget in his hands with a 3D model of the mountains and the location of the hikers.

"We're almost there." He said. "Turn sixteen degrees west."

"There they are." Sue said as she started to bring the four of them down to the hikers, and they got to work salvaging the tents for all the people. "Who hikes a freezing mountain in the middle of winter?" Sue asked Reed at one point during their search. Once they had gotten all of the men back down to the bottom of the mountain and out of the avalanche zone, one of the people they rescued approached them.

"Where's my son? Where's Robbie?!" he asked them frantically. "He went to try to get help before you get there. You've found him, haven't you? He asked. Reed looked down at the little handheld machine and started pushing buttons on the touch screen rapidly.

"I'm getting a inferred reading about twenty miles up the mountain." Reed explained.

"On it." Sue said. She jumped on a forcefield. After flying through the freezing air for a few minutes, she head Reed's voice over the communicator.

"He's about a hundred feet to your left." He told her. Sue started in the new direction and soon saw the climber's bright red coat partially covered in snow on the ground with him inside it.

"Robbie?" she asked him as she tried to get him to wake up. He started to stir and he looked up at her.

"My dad." He said weaky.

"We've got him at the base of the mountain, now come on, we have to go." She said as she started to help him up.

"Sue!" Reed's voice anxiously screamed in her ear. "Get out of there! There's about to-" A huge crumbling sound behind her drowned out the rest of Reed's words. The snow just above her was rolling down the mountain too quickly for her to get out in time.

Down at the bottom of the mountain, Reed, Johnny and Ben were watching the place where Sue should have been, hoping to see her flying into view. A few long, still seconds past before Johnny was covered in fire and flying up the mountain as fast as he could.

"Reed, where are they?" Johnny asked over his communicator.

"I can't tell. Their heat signals aren't getting through the snow." He explained. "But give me a minute, I'll trace Sue's communicator." Johnny was waiting at the place where Sue was last seen, waiting for Reed to give him the coordinates when just barely down the mountain, a bulge came up in the snow. A second later, Sue and Robbie burst up through the snow.

"Sue! You're okay!" He said as he flew over to her, just in time to see her grasp on her forehead weaken and her body collapse.

Johnny was flying back down the mountain after what seemed like an eternity, carrying Sue in one arm and Robbie in the other. He quickly dropped the conscious Robbie with the medical team and brought his sister to Reed.

"She collapsed after bursting out of the snow." He informed him. Reed's hand was on Sue's neck, checking her pulse. He sighed with relief.

"She's fine." He said. "But we should probably get her back home." He said.

They got Sue to the medical wing in the Baxter building, during which time she still hadn't woken up. This wasn't the first time that Sue had gotten knocked out by over exerting herself and her powers, but nonetheless, Reed was still sitting by her bed side as the heartbeat detector beeped rhythmically, holding her hand. Johnny came in to check on her at around ten that night, to find that Reed was nearly asleep in his chair.

"Reed, what did Sue tell you about this?" Johnny asked.

"I know, I know, bu-" Reed started

"Answer the question, Reed." Johnny demanded

"That if she ever faints again, I shouldn't sit next to her until she wakes up, I know, but that was only that once." Johnny glared at him. "Those _four_ times…" he corrected. "But I'm still going to sit here." He finished stubbornly. Johnny sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, fine… whatever… let me know when she wakes up." He said as he left.

A few hours later, Sue awoke in the hospital bed. She felt something in her hand, and looked over to see that Reed was holding it while he slept in a chair. She sighed and smiled, promising herself that the first thing she told him would be that he didn't have to sleep in a chair every time she got dizzy. She noticed that the clock read 2:30 as she hit the switch on the heartbeat detector and took the suction cup off her chest. She laid down in an attempt to go back to sleep, but it was obvious that Reed had cranked up the heat in the room to an extent that only Johnny could be comfortable, and despite the fact that she knew exactly where the thermostat was, she didn't want to wake up Reed by getting up to change it. So instead, she pulled the thick blanket off herself and tossed it on the floor, then managed to get back to sleep.

There was only one thing Sue was wrong about; nobody had turned up any heater. The heat that was causing her to toss and turn in her sleep, eventually unlocking her hand from Reed's, was coming from the fever in her own body. It was about an hour later when Sue did something that had always scared Reed when he was awake. She turned invisible in her sleep.

----------------------------------------------------

next chapter preview:

It was just past eight when Reed woke up in the medical room of the Baxter building. He looked over at the bed and immediately noticed that it was empty. He looked over to the heart monitor, which was off and had nothing attached to it's other end, and he started to worry. "Why wasn't Sue in bed?" He decided that she must've gotten up already, and tried to put his mind at ease. He went to look for her in the living room, then the dining room, and kitchen, and when she wasn't anywhere, the worry really set in.

----------------------------------------------------

I'm already almost done with the next chapter, and I think this is going to be three chapters, so if you add this to your alerts you might see it up tomorrow.

Love it or hate it, Please comment^_^


	2. Chapter 2

It was just past eight when Reed woke up in the medical room of the Baxter building. He looked over at the bed and immediately noticed that it was empty. He looked over to the heart monitor, which was off and had nothing attached to it's other end, and he started to worry. "Why wasn't Sue in bed?" He decided that she must've gotten up already, and tried to put his mind at ease. He went to look for her in the living room, then the dining room, and kitchen, and when she wasn't anywhere, the worry really set in. He checked their bedroom, then even checked the lab, but Sue was nowhere to be found. He frantically went to wake up Johnny, who was cranky about being awoken until Reed explained that he couldn't find Sue. They woke up Ben and spent the next hour searching the entire Baxter building.

"Y'don't think she coulda left, do ya?" Ben asked.

"I'm more worried that she got taken." Reed said worriedly.

"Well what are we waiting for? She's obviously not here! Let's go look for her." Johnny said anxiously.

"She could be anywhere." Ben said.

"Yeah, well he's the super genius," he said, turning to Reed. "Go calculate where she is!"

"Let's get in the fanasticar." Reed said. "If we're lucky, She'll have her communicator on her and I can track her."

"And if she doesn't?" Johnny asked desperately.

"Grab her cell phone. We'll call everyone she knows to see if any of them have seen her."

"And if they haven't?"

"Damn it, Johnny, Shut up! As if this wasn't hard enough."

Seconds later, the three of them were flying over the city in the fantasticar. Ben was driving, Reed was trying to get a lock on the signal from Sue's communicator, and Johnny was calling every number in Sue's contacts.

"The communicator's back at the mountains. She probably lost it there during the avalanche yesterday." Reed said.

"Nobody here has heard from Sue." Johnny said as he continued to scroll through the numbers in her phonebook.

"What're the chances a villain got to 'er?" Ben asked.

"No. By now, they would have called us with a ransom or started gloating about…" he had trouble saying the last part "_taking out_ one of us." He said, more trying to convince himself then his team mates that she was okay somewhere.

Back at the Baxter building, Sue was just starting to stir. She was glad to see that Reed was gone. She hated it when he constantly worried about her. Her head still hurt, but that happened all the time. She sat up, noticing that her muscles still ached from the day before, and her throat hurt. She got out of bed and walked out into the living room, where she was expecting to see Johnny watching their 50" flat screen that he insisted that they buy. After finding that the TV was off, Sue went to look for her brother in the kitchen, seeing as it was the second most likely place for him to be. It was empty. The dining room was empty too, along with all the bedrooms. Sue tried to yell out to her brother, but when she tried to speak, her voice was barely audible and extremely hoarse. Sue decided to go up to the lab to ask Reed what was going on, but nobody was there either. She decided to locate her friends with the GPS units in their communicators, so she typed her name on the computer's log in screen, then put her thumb on the fingerprint scanner Reed had installed.

"Please place your finger on the scanner" The computerized voice said. Sue looked down at the scanner in confusion. Her finger wasn't there.

"Why am I invisible?" she asked herself in a scratchy voice even she couldn't hear. She tried to make herself visible again, but no luck.

"Voice identification activated. Please state your name." The computer said.

"Susan Storm."

"No match to voice library. Please leave the building… or be attacked." It warned. Sue knew that there was going to be trouble if she didn't get out of the building, so she went out onto the roof and flew off on a forcefield.

The other three members of the team were preparing to split up to look in Sue's usual hangout places. Her nail salon, hair dresser, favorite clothes stores, and other places she goes to 'too often' as Johnny used to always tell her.

"Dr. Richards, there has been an intruder in the Baxter Building." His computer told him through his communicator.

"Was it Sue?" he asked hopefully.

"Negative. The intruder's voice matched none in the voice library." It explained. Reed sighed.

"If Sue enters the building, contact me immediately." He said, repeating his instructions for at least the hundredth time.

Sue was riding a forcefield through New York City. Her headache had gotten worse since she had created the forcefield, and her muscles and throat felt worse than before. She was trying to think of how she could get in contact with Reed, and decided that she could go see Monique, her hairdresser and close friend (and also someone who Sue could confess things to without having to worry that she would call celebrity magazines). She was really feeling weak when she approached Monique's storefront, but her spirit's lifted when she saw Johnny in the process of leaving the place.

Johnny was leaving Sue's hairdresser with no luck. He didn't even mumble 'flame on' as he caught fire and started to fly through the streets back to the rendezvous point Reed had designated earlier. He had gone to the most amount of places after they broke down the list of sights to check, and after every 'no' he got from the people he asked about Sue, he had steadily become more worried. He shuttered to think about how much of a wreak Reed must have been. He could tell that Reed was attempting to stay strong during their search, but it was obvious that he was stressed to the point that he was about to pull his hair out for answers. He noticed that he was only a few blocks from the rendezvous, and when he turned the corner, he saw that Reed and Ben were standing on the sidewalk with grim looks on their faces.

They hadn't found her either.

Sue's head was throbbing and she felt like she was about to collapse under her own weight as she tailed Johnny through the streets. She was having trouble keeping her forcefield up in the air, and was slowly starting to fly lower and lower. She saw Johnny turn a corner, she followed him and saw Reed and Ben standing with him. Just at that moment, her forcefield gave out and she was flying through the air towards them. She pummeled into Reed and sent him flying backwards half way down the block.

"Sue?" Reed asked as Johnny and Ben ran up to them. "Sue, is that you? Say something." Sue tried to talk, but nothing came out this time, not even the barely audible raspy voice she had earlier. She picked up Reed's hand and put it on her neck.

"Reed, is that Sue?! Please tell me it's Sue!" Johnny begged. Reed wasn't really listening though.

"Your neck?" he asked, trying to figure out what Sue was trying to tell him. He felt Sue shake her head. "Your throat?" he asked. "Your throat hurts. You can't talk." He guessed. Sue nodded. "But why are you invisible?" he asked. Sue was silent. She wasn't sure how she could explain the Reed that she couldn't turn herself visible without her voice. Reed stood up with Sue still in his arms. "Okay…" he started, accepting that Sue couldn't answer the question for one reason or another. "Other than your throat, are you feeling okay?" he asked, putting a hand on Sue's cheek so he could tell if she nodded or shook her head. She shook it. Reed was suddenly struck with worry again. "Come on. We have to get her home." He said to Johnny and Ben.

----------------------------------------------------

I've gotten pretty far into the last chapter already, so I _may_ have it up tomorrow…

Please review^_^ they make me write faster ;P


	3. Chapter 3

Once they were back in the Baxter Building, Sue was again in the bed in the hospital room, only this time, there were a bunch of other doctors there. Sue had a whiteboard that she was writing anything she wanted to say on. They were monitoring her with an inferred scanner. Reed was sitting at her bedside while the doctors were running all sorts of test to try and diagnose her.

"Tell us exactly what symptoms you can feel." The doctor instructed. Sue started scribbling on the board.

'headache, muscle ache, fever, no voice, invisible' he wrote something down on his clipboard.

"Can you control the other aspects of your powers?" he asked.

'yes'

"Have you ever lost your voice before?"

'not since I was 14 and I screamed at Johnny for an hour for reading my diary' Reed laughed under his breath after reading the board.

"Can you cough?" he requested. After two failed attempts, she managed a quiet and weak sounding cough.

"Do you get head and muscle aches often after over exerting yourself?"

'head-yes muscle-no'

"Is this headache worse than most?"

'yes, but I did get hit by an avalanche' One of the other doctors came into the room.

"Sir," he started, addressing the doctor already in the room and showing him an empty test tube, "we have a bit of a problem. We can't examine the blood sample; despite our best efforts, it's still invisible." Sue concentrated on the blood as hard as she could. It was usually easy for her to turn something so small invisible and back. Her head was throbbing again, but the vial suddenly filled with a bright red liquid. The doctors looked over at the inferred monitor and saw Sue holding her head in agony.

"Are you okay, Sue?" Reed asked. She nodded, then leaned her head back on the bed as the doctors left the room. A few minutes later, Sue picked up the whiteboard and marker, which instantly caught Reed's attention.

'Go away' she wrote. Reed looked at the board and wasn't sure whether or not to feel hurt that she wanted him to leave. Sue noticed the look on Reed's face and started writing on the board again.

'I'm fine, you have work to do' It read.

"I don't have work to do." Reed argued.

'You always have work to do' He laughed.

"No work is more important than you." He said. Sue put down the board and put her invisible arms around Reed's neck and pulled his ear close to her face.

"You spent all yesterday at my bedside, then all of today looking for me. Besides, after I fell on you, you hair needs to be combed to say the least." She said in a low, weak voice. Reed sighed in defeat, then whispered back into her ear.

"If it means so much to you, I'll take a shower." He heard her laugh.

"Thank you." She whispered before letting go of him. He stood up, attempted to land a kiss on her forehead but ended up kissing her eyebrow, making her laugh, then left.

Reed had never been one for long showers, but he was under the hot running water for at least half an hour, just getting the intensity out of his muscles. He was going back to Sue's room when Johnny stopped him.

"Don't go in there." He warned as Reed put his hand on the doorknob.

"Why not?" Reed asked.

"Susie's asleep." He explained. "I almost woke her up a minute ago and this mean, little Dr. Cuddins tried to bite my head off." Reed smiled and shook his head. It was nice to see that Johnny had clamed down.

"Well, Sue did tell me that I should be working instead of sitting by her bedside…" Reed said as he took his hand off the handle.

"Then go work, Sue's fine." Johnny said. Reed shrugged and made his way up to the lab.

"Good evening Dr. Richards." The computer greeted as he came into the room. "Would you like the full report of the intruder?" Until that moments, Reed had completely forgotten that there was an intruder alert earlier that day.

"Affirmative."

"Intruder attempted to log onto the computer's mainframe at 9:37 am by logging in as Susan Storm. Intruder refused to scan their fingerprint, and their voice matched none in the database." The computer said.

"Replay audio feed of intruder." Reed said.

"Searching." The computer said before playing the recording of a sick sound Sue saying her name.

"Add voice to library as 'Sick Susan'." Reed instructed.

"Voice added. File under friend or enemy?"

"Friend."

Reed was just getting started on a formula for fireproofing Johnny's cloths when one of the doctors came into the lab.

"Dr. Richards," he started. "Mr. Storm said I might find you here. We've diagnosed Susan with influenza B." he said.

"Then start her on flu meds." Reed told him.

"We have. I'm here to inform you that the majority of the medical team will be leaving."

"Majority?"

"Two of our doctors will be trading off shifts to keep her under observation for the next 24 hours." He explained.

"Of course."

"And I would like to ask you if we have permission to break doctor patient confidentiality."

"For what reason?"

"I thought you might want us to." He started. "There are rumors all over the news that Sue is dead, pregnant, missing, or has cancer. We could tell everyone that she'll be fine, and nothing more."

"Good idea." Reed said, acknowledging that the last thing Sue needed when she woke up was a swarm of bad press everywhere she looked.

It was a few hours before Ben came into the lab unnoticed by Reed.

"Hey, Reed, Susie Q's awake." He said. Reed literally dropped the new communicator he was making for Sue and sprinted out of the room. He got to the medical wing and went into Sue's room. He saw the seemingly empty bed, but looked over at the inferred scanner. The bed actually was empty. He was sure his heart skipped a beat before he continued to stare at the monitor as though she would appear in any second. He was just about to gain control over his feet again when he felt someone drape their arms over his shoulders. He turned around and he only knew Sue was there because he could feel her leaning against him.

"Bathroom." She explained in a whisper before he had a chance to ask where she'd gone.

"What do you think you're doing in here?" Dr. Cuddins demanded in a thick French accent as he came into the room abruptly. Dr. Cuddins was just as Johnny had described him, short and mean; he couldn't have been over 5'2", and he had and angry look on his face that almost made him look constipated. He glanced over at the inferred scanner, then back at Reed, who had his arms either held awkwardly in front of him or on Sue's invisible back. "What's wrong with you?" he asked angrily. "Let her get back to bed. She is sick! She needs rest and plenty of liquids, not hugs!" he yelled. Sue laughed quietly as she let go of Reed and climbed back into bed. "Now you leave! You have the rest of your life to be lovey dovey, right now she needs to sleep." Reed couldn't help but smile at the idea of him and Sue having the rest of their lives to be 'lovey dovey' as he left.

In better spirits than before, Reed went back to work on the new communicator, and once he'd finished it, he settled in the living room, the closest room to the medical wing, with Ben and Johnny to watch whatever was on TV. They later ordered Chinese food, seeing as the three of them were hopeless when it came to cooking, then Reed read a science magazine from cover to cover while Johnny and Ben played videogames and simultaneously made fun of him for being too much of a nerd. It was 10:30 that night when the doorbell rang. They assumed it was a reporter finally coming up to find out what was going on, seeing as they surprisingly hadn't seen any all day, but instead, it was one of the doctors from earlier.

"I'm here to switch shifts with Dr. Cuddins." He explained as Reed welcomed him in. Reed led him back to the medical wing, where Dr. Cuddins was once again checking Sue's vitals. He soon had all of his thins back in his bag and left with a final warning towards Reed to "let the girl sleep." Despite which, the switching of doctors had woken Sue up, and she was now leaning against Reed who was sitting on her bed.

"Let me guess, Cuddins didn't let anyone in all day?" he asked.

"Not a soul." Reed sail

"Have you had your flu shots, Dr. Richards?"

"A few months ago." Reed answered. "Why?"

"I can guarantee you her heart beat isn't going to change, so if you two can sleep in your own bed tonight if you'd like." Sue nodded her head on Reed's chest so he could feel it.

"Great." He said, taking Reed's smile as a yes. "There are just a few things I need to go over with you before hand." He said, leading Reed out of the room. "If anything happens; her headache comes back, her muscle aches get worse, she starts coughing, or anything, let me know. The one exception to that would be if she turns visible again. We believe that here being invisible is a defense mechanism; her body's trying to protect itself from further harm, and won't go away until it feels safe again. If she does turn visible, then turns invisible again and can't turn back, let me know." He said. They walked back into the room. "Other than that, I do expect you two to actually _sleep_ when you go to your room." Sue giggled.

"Anything else?" Reed asked.

"Nope, go get some rest. The both of you must be exhausted." He said with a smile. Sue took all the various monitoring devices off of her, and with Reed's help, stood up. They walked to their bedroom together and laid down. Sue fell asleep almost immediately under Reed's arm, and before Reed had fallen asleep, she came back into visibility.

Johnny was the last person still awake after 11:00. He usually stayed up late, and the only reason he was even questioning going to bed now was because Reed had woken him up at 8:30. He was flipping through the channels on the TV, hoping he could find something to keep him awake when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he said as he flipped open his bright red phone.

"Hey, Johnny, it's Frank." The voice of the familiar reporter said over the phone.

"Hey, What's up?" Johnny asked.

"I'm downstairs, you should see, it's a zoo. Tons of people are here prepared to camp out until they get a straight answer about Sue. People are saying she's dead or at least near it." He explained.

"Nah, Sue's fine. You can come up if you want, I'll let the doorman know I gave you the okay."

"Aww. Really, Johnny? You're the best."

"Anything for my favorite journalist." Johnny said cheekily

"See you in a minute then."

"See ya." he said before hanging up and buzzing downstairs. "Hey, Kevin, Let Frank up for me, will ya?"

"What about the other thousand people?"

"They can wait." A few seconds later, Frank was stepping out of the elevator.

"Thanks again for letting me up, Johnny." He said. "This is going to be the story of the century."

"No problem. Sue should still be sleeping in the med wing." Johnny explained.

"So what happened?" he asked.

"I don't exactly know how it started, but it ends with Susie having the flu and not being able to turn visible." Johnny said. "She'll probably tell you everything later. She likes you. Probably because you never twist or edit anything she says to make your story more interesting like some reporters." Johnny joked.

"I hate the scumbags who do that." Frank agreed.

"Okay," Johnny said as they approached the door to the medical wing. "Be quiet now, she'll probably be asleep." He said before quietly opening the door. They both looked over at the bed, Frank with his camera ready. Everything was unplugged and the inferred scanner was off.

"Is she there?" Frank asked.

"Doesn't look like it." Johnny said. They closed the door to the room and walked over to where the doctor with the night shift was finishing some paperwork. "Hey, doc, where'd my sister go?"

"She and Reed went to bed." The doctor said. "Don't bother them."

"We won't, we won't." Johnny said dismissively as he and Frank left and went towards Reed and Sue's room. "Now," Johnny started as he saw Frank checking the flash on his camera. "I'm sure I can trust you not to take any picture of Sue cuddling with her little boyfriend."

"Right, right. Of course not." Frank said as he put his camera away.

"I think she's still invisible anyway." Johnny said before slowly opening the door with a loud creak. They could both see Sue sleeping under Reed's arm and Johnny pretended to puke. "I sort of wish she was still invisible." Johnny joked. Frank had barely managed a chuckle before the door was slammed shut. Frank and Johnny exchanged confused looks.

"I'm gonna kill him." they heard Sue whisper from in the room.

"I know." Reed whispered back as he retracted his arm from the door.

----------------------------------------------------

So, yea! It's finished.

That chapter was kinda long, I know…

Please leave a review!

Thanks^_^


End file.
